


四面楚歌

by MoeFantine



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoeFantine/pseuds/MoeFantine
Relationships: Hyakkimaru & Tahomaru (Dororo)
Kudos: 1





	四面楚歌

* 监禁、流血表现有。

最近这天气属实有些怪异，一连几天不见日头的阴湿冷雨，浇得府里上上下下的人蔫得好似荒年里的庄稼。穿过长长的走廊，踩过路面上几个积了雨水的低洼，雨水便将脚上的新布靴洇了个透，那撑伞的小厮抬脚看了两眼，蔫头蔫脑地抱怨一句，话刚出口便觉失言，又小心翼翼地抬头瞅瞅他家少爷。

而一旁的多宝丸置若罔闻，只是不急不缓地低头踱着步子，一根细长的指头来回摩挲着下巴，眉眼间的淡淡的阴郁里仿佛藏着心事，劲风裹挟着雨水迎面打来，冷冰冰地擦过他的脸颊，打湿了长长的鬓发。

这时，一声震耳滔天的惊雷在两人身后轰隆作响，惊得那小厮一个回头，却只来得及看见被劈焦了的一地残枝败叶，他惊魂未定地回过头去，正想和他家少爷絮叨两句这阴毒天气，那人却已经自顾自走出去很远，雨水在他身上弹跳着，浇出一个模糊的灰色轮廓。

“少爷！当心淋着！少爷！”他忙唤了一声，一手高举着油纸伞，一手提着衣裳下摆，急急忙忙便追了上去。

他们二人在狭窄的密道口立定，那小厮收了伞，不敢去看门口那两排守门的黑衣武士，只躲在多宝丸身后，探头探脑地往密道里面张望了两眼，却仍是看不清楚什么。那暗道黑黝黝地通向醍醐府的地牢，两侧墙壁上高悬着用来照明的火把，火苗的影子在凹凸不平的墙壁石阶上跳跃耸动，看来竟有几分狰狞骇人。若在空气里仔细嗅嗅，还能嗅出些许从里面飘散出来的咸腥血味儿，搅得那小厮胃里一阵翻腾。

“这……少爷，可还用小的跟进去么？”他愁眉苦脸地使袖子掩了口鼻，立在多宝丸身后战战兢兢地问道。

这地牢是醍醐府上人人皆知的禁地，只关那些官差也应付不来的暴虐凶犯，为防私闯，内设了十几处精巧致命的机关障碍，护送的人也只能走到门口。虽说府上也有些关于这地牢的隐秘怪谈，大家茶余饭后寻些乐子，也免不了就此编个笑话来听，但今日真走到跟前，只来得及吓得腿脚哆嗦，脑中浑浑噩噩，个中秘密早已来不及细细思索。

多宝丸背对着他摆了摆手，便独自往那密道里走去，那小厮唯唯诺诺应了一声，心里也终于舒了口气儿。

自己只是在门口站了一会儿，骨头便像是浸了冬日里三更天的井水，冷得人齿间战战。不过听说这牢里几日前的确关了个人进去，且此人暴戾恣睢、难以制服，也正因为此，这地牢附近一片府院再没人敢来，更显冷清，如有必要也只得绕道而行。只是少爷平日里极少过问行刑之事，事到如今又来这地方做什么？这小厮一通胡思乱想，仍旧理不出个思绪，只目送着他家少爷把一身淋了个半湿的红袍溶进黑漆漆的密道里，自己便也转过身，提着脚尖速速跑了。

“大哥，你瞧外头这大雨，你被关进这地牢几天，它就一刻不停地下了几天，仿佛要舍命陪你似的。”

铁门悠长地嘎吱响了一声，门口传来两声靴子踢踏的声响，从石阶上不急不缓地走下一个人来。来人面冠如玉，衣着华贵，即便带着一身雨渍，看起来也依旧仪表堂堂。他来到这满室脏污的地方却也不觉得不适，只神态自若地走上前来，将手里的桃木折扇一合，用扇柄挑起面前那人的几缕发丝，露出底下一张白净阴郁的脸来。

兄长疲惫苍白的脸色与脸颊上已风干的血污昭示着这几日来他遭受的拷打与折磨，但那瞪向自己的乌黑瞳仁中依旧寒光四溢，其中夹杂着的恨意之浓烈令人心惊，清秀五官也掩不住周身的腾腾杀气。前几日为了方便行刑，那几个行刑官早在动手前便将他亵裤也给扯了，那大开的两腿皮苍白，留下了些许受刑留下的青紫瘀痕，宛若一朵朵莲花，盛开在纯白的雪原之上。

多宝丸皱了皱眉，伸出手去抚触那些伤口，冰凉的触感激得那人隐忍地闷哼一声。谁能料想到，就是这么一个看起来清秀白弱的青年，却能够在醍醐境内大杀四方，所到之处皆泼洒着斑驳血迹，行径之残酷仿佛死神降临。

那日醍醐国出动了一整支军队，这才勉强制服了身负重伤的百鬼丸，趁着他负伤昏迷，士兵们用几道粗重的锁链将他捆在这地牢中央的巨石上，沉重的镣铐锁着他一双手腕，吊在头顶横梁上。这粗糙的缠法已将他原本平滑皮肤勒出一道道血痕，就好像这里捆着的不是一个活生生的人，而是一头尚未被驯服的凶兽。

而此时听了他的话，百鬼丸却是眼也不抬，仿佛懒得搭理似的凉声说道：“与我何干。”

“与你何干？”

见他如此态度，多宝丸收回扇子，悠悠道：“前几日，大哥私自出府与魔神交战，却败下阵来。那被触怒的魔神捉你不成，便使醍醐境内一连几日天降暴雨，大雨已毁坏了田地里不少成熟的庄稼，就连新种进去的幼苗也被淹了个透，这样下去……”

“所以，少爷这是特意前来提醒那日我被你从魔神手下搭救之事，还是要我牢牢记住我已是你阶下之囚的这个可悲事实？”

那被镣铐锁着的人即便被禁锢住了身躯，眼睛里的骄傲锋芒也丝毫未减，他高昂起尖瘦的下巴，眸中冷光像开了刃的匕首般，透过散乱的额发，朝着多宝丸直射过来，他声音一沉，命令道：“放我出去，攻打魔神之事便有的商量。否则你就是说再多废话，在我眼里也只不过是徒增笑料罢了。”

那一句生疏有礼的“少爷”像把沾了毒的镖，横飞过来扎在多宝丸的胸口处，带来一阵深深浅浅的钝痛，面上却依旧做出一副不痛不痒的模样来，笑道：“放大哥出去，倒有什么难的，只要你能够答应我——”

“答应你什么？是答应你再也不与魔神交战，还是干脆直接答应你，永远做个废人？”

百鬼丸冷笑着晃了晃他被铐住的手腕，那几日前作为战利品而新生出来的双臂原本细皮嫩肉得很，这几日在行刑官的鞭挞下，却已是伤痕累累、血迹斑斑。

多宝丸听得此话，怒极反笑，冷冷道：“好啊，大哥自从夺回了声带，真是愈发地伶牙俐齿了，口里说出来的每一个字都能教我生气。日后叫我查出来是哪一个教你说话识字，我非把他舌头拔了不可。”

“你尚有日后，我可未必有什么日后了。你既救了我，又为何不放了我？偏要把我像牲畜一样困在这地牢里，非要看我被施刑拷打你心里才快活么？”

多宝丸听得此话，走上前去，一把钳住他的脖子往上一抬，咬牙切齿道：“大哥既然什么事都已经知道了，又何必尽说些浑话来招惹我？我在来时的路上，可是细细思索了许多法子来折磨你，你就不怕我不顾兄弟情分，替醍醐国斩了你这恣意妄为的凶兽么？如今被关在这种地方，你也只需多费些心思讨我欢心，说些软话，我倒还考虑考虑留你性命！”

“兄弟情分？”百鬼丸冷笑道：“我们之间可还有这种虚情假意的情分么？就算我真拿你做了兄弟，可你对我的情分，跟你外出游玩享乐时对那青楼妓子的情分，怕是没什么两样吧？”

在将扇柄捏断的前一秒，多宝丸扔了扇子，面色铁青地靠上前来，一面用手钳住哥哥挑衅般挑起的下巴，一面低头衔住他一片浅色的唇瓣咬进了嘴里，毫无章法地与他厮磨起来。哥哥柔软的唇上带了些刻薄的血味，他掌握不好亲吻的节奏，呛得几乎要咳嗽。他笨拙地吻着他，仿佛这样就能彻底堵住他的口，叫他再也吐不出那些伤人的话来。

那人喘息里夹杂着低低的笑声，仿佛是在嘲笑他的愚蠢与单纯。他明白那笑是因为什么——自己明知自己着了他的道，却已经再也无法停下了。

几滴滚烫的血从这疼痛的吻里滴落出来，多宝丸却挣也不挣，只是自暴自弃般任凭那人仿佛泄恨似的撕扯着自己的嘴唇。他半阖着眼睛，轻轻地拥着拥着那人瘦削的肩膀，一片疏浅的睫毛在那人脸上落下一片浅淡的阴影。

在痛到麻木的间隙里，少年恍惚想起，这是他们之间的第一个吻。

原来吻和泪是同一种味道。

三日前

醍醐景光背手而立，望着庭前绵绵不绝的大雨，眉头紧锁。

“父亲，儿臣近日悄悄前去地牢探视几次，兄长如今身受重伤，他已万万不可再在那地牢里遭罪了。依儿臣之见，不如先把他从牢里接出来医治，至于魔神之事，等他伤愈之后，再作打算。”

“放他出来？”景光听了他一番话，直气得竖眉瞪眼，回头厉声喝道：“那日他与魔神厮斗之时，已全然顾不得其他了，他杀得不分敌我，一心要取那魔神性命。好，就算不顾醍醐国的安危，当日在场的人，官差兵将，平民百姓，有多少因被他牵连而受伤，你没见着么？不然我为何要下令把他关进地牢？”

“兄长不知他进被关进地牢一事是父亲大人之命令，只当是儿臣一手操办的。如若他答应不再伤无关的人，父亲可愿看在至血的情分上，对兄长从轻处罚？”多宝丸依然恭敬垂着手立在他身后，一双深不见底的眼眸平静无波，腰间佩剑上的铁鞘闪着点点冷蓝色的寒光。

“我不在乎他恨不恨我。我不与他相认，他日后就算是横尸荒野，也进不了王室墓冢。你倒事事想的周全，天天做那亲人相认阖家团圆的美梦，怕他记恨我，不惜主动揽罪过来做这个恶人。可他日后就算全明白了，也未必领你这个人情——倒不如说，他已全然不是人了。”

“什么是不是人，兄长只是为了夺回身体，一时焦急走火入魔罢了，眼下他已是这副模样，我怎能图他明白这些事理。我与他本是骨血至亲，只要他能够平安无事，如此小事，便也算不上什么人情了。”

“哦，你不图他明白事理，那你图的是什么，你说得出口么？”景光闻言，一边冷笑，一边斜着眼睛瞥了他两眼，多宝丸只是神色平静地回望着他。

“那时如果你不多事，借那魔神之手除了他，倒正好遂了我的心愿，可你偏偏多事，竟前去搭救这孽畜！举头三尺有神明，你这醍醐之国的少领主，做出这等误国之事，就不怕落得个千古骂名么？！”景光说到气处，便将袖子一甩，唇上几根稀疏的髭须都跟着抖了三抖。

“俗话说养兵千日，用兵一时，栽培你原是让你继承我醍醐景光的治国伟业，谁能料到，如今你竟恋慕上那个半人不鬼的畜生！”说到此处，又似乎想起了什么，便一阵阴森冷笑，道：“不妨。你想要他，我替你留着他便是，这倒也不是什么难事。说不准日后送去刑部大牢调教一番，回来还能留着当个姬妾使唤。饶是他在外有通天的本事，如今被囚在那戒备森严的地牢里，也只能苟延残喘做个废人了。”

“父亲！”多宝丸猛地抬起头，眼睛终于因愤怒而蓦然睁大了。一道惊雷轰隆隆打了下来，耀眼的雷光蓦地把两人的身影照亮，映照出他眼里烈火般的灼灼恨意，他抬头瞪视着那个无情的背影，将牙齿咬得咯吱作响，袖子里的拳头握起来又松开，心中纵然有百般怒火，也依旧隐而不发。

“怎么，你真当我什么都不知道么？”醍醐景光转过身来，阴冷一笑，朝着躬身立在阴影里的儿子走过去。他一把抓起他的头发向后一扯，逼着他抬起脸来。多宝丸痛得闷哼一声，嘴角与眉头细微地抽搐着，看着景光阴森得意的神情，射过去的冰冷目光里仿佛含了冷箭。

“从小到大，古书兵器、珍禽宝马，你想要什么我没依过你？你是我一朝一夕栽培大的，你是个什么德行，我能不知道么？”

言罢，他重重叹了口气，松了手，背过身说道：“你以为你们两人打断了骨头连着筋，可你终究是单纯了。你不明白么？你们不比寻常人家的兄弟，你们之间相隔的不是这十六七年的白日光阴，而是这天下……”

冷酷无情的政者走了，多宝丸立在房门前，紧紧地握着腰上挂着的那把宝剑。他喉咙里哽咽了两声，眼泪这才流了下来，一滴滴落在一双他面前站定的绣花鞋上。

多宝丸并未抬起头，只是偏过头，把余下的泪忍了回去，轻声道：“母亲，您的鞋子湿了，小心受凉，快些回房吧。”

夫人没有依言离去，只是转过身来，与他并肩望着屋外这滂沱大雨。她看到，在一片朦胧雨雾中，愈下愈大的雨水浇弯了池塘边的一棵梧桐，那粗壮繁盛的枝芽被沉甸甸的雨水压得几乎要折断，却堪堪护住了树下草丛中一片盛放的野花。

暴雨带来了死亡，也带来了新生。白色的野花在梧桐枝芽的庇护下自由地盛开着，那一株株纤细到几乎透明的根叶昂首挺胸，迎着肆虐的风雨摇摆。在园内一片伤残破败的景致中，唯有它美丽地活了下去。

湿漉漉的雨雾柔化了月亮的轮廓，一道冷白色的月光打在地牢的铁窗棱上，悄悄偷窥着屋内的旖旎情事。

他浑浑噩噩地撞击着身下那人纤细的身体，微弱的喘息声在不大的密室内回荡着。在热切的交合中，他的身体也逐渐变得汗渍淋漓，生出一股酣畅快意，身体上的热度却仿佛凝固了一般，一丝一毫也传不到一片麻木冰冷的心底里去。

多宝丸依稀记得，小时候那些向父亲撒着娇讨要来的古书兵器，他总是摆弄过一段时间后就差不多厌倦了。他天资聪慧，总爱寻摸些新鲜事物来玩，那些他从未见过的、新奇有趣的，他总是要弄到手里才肯善罢甘休。

但他清楚得很，他一刻也不曾对那个人抱有过这样的念头，在他短短十几载的见识里，唯独那个人是自由的——他的光芒热切而滚烫，堪比烈日，仿佛能将人灼伤。

父亲的打压，兄长的挑衅，这些毫无怜惜的糟蹋终于把他的一片真心弄痛了。然而他又要求过什么呢？他与他最亲近的时候，也不过在避开其他人时，抛开那句冷冰冰的“兄长”，从而亲昵地唤他一声“大哥”。

我不如就这样下去吧。他沉溺在情事里，望着那人被快感支配的潮红的脸，意识朦胧地想，他只要不管不顾地一头扎进这温柔乡里，便再也不会受伤了。

自己已在这四面楚歌的境地陷得愈来愈深，久而久之，他竟也开始怕了。他怕事实果真如他父兄所言，他所谓的深明大义，终究只是为他无法言说的私心披上的一件华丽的衣裳。


End file.
